Yellow To Blue: The Killer Is You
by TheAntiSocialButterfly
Summary: Plagued by nightmares of the girl he couldn't save, Derek constantly fears that Lydia will suffer the same fate as Paige at his hands. He tries desperately to concoct different ways for the two of them to be together forever Will Lydia Suffer the same fate as his once true love? Can he protect her as Peter resurfaces?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, and foggy, and even werewolf vision wasn't enough to penetrate the mist.

"I'm gonna die aren't I?" a fragile girl's voice echoed within Derek Hale's head. Suddenly the mist vanished and the scene became clear unveiling younger self, cradling his once true love, Paige. Derek watched as his shadow self nodded in desperation clutching the girl to his adolescent chest, Paige let out a wail of agony and older Derek cringed at the realistic qualities of the situation. "Derek, I- I- can't! I can't take it anymore! Derek!" Paige screamed writhing in pain, blood pooling, and that horrible black liquid dribbling down her delicate chin and neck. This was the part he could never bear to relive, he could never approach this part, never in a million years, _'Wake up Derek' _he thought to himself trying in vain to make the scene before him disappear '_dammit Derek! Get up!' _he cursed.

The younger Hale self began to squeeze Paige, eyes clenched before the final pull and the deafening crack he screamed in anguish the dead girl hanging loosely in his arms. Younger Derek opened his now steely blue eyes and addressed his future self in a somber tone, "This was our fault. We did this. Protect her, she's ours, don't lose her like we lost her..."

Derek awoke in a cold sweat, hands shaking and the hair on the back of his neck raised to a point, he reached for his mate, seeking out her warmth and yearning for her comforting aura. "Derek?" a sleepy voice mumbled as he wrapped his bulging arms around her slim waist "shhh," he whispered petting her flaming red hair she shrugged in the darkness before curling into him with a sigh of content "I love you," he whimpered in a strangled whisper.

"I love you," she whispered back turning to face the vulnerable alpha placing a soft, pale hand on his rugged cheek "I'll take care of you, forever, I promise" he vowed Lydia Martin yawned and pecked his lips "I'll hold you to it" she whispered before falling into a deep snooze.

"Good morning" Derek called to his half asleep girlfriend as he heard her footsteps on the stairs "Is it really?" she yawned rubbing the sleep from her brilliant green eyes. Derek laughed and poured two glasses of orange juice downing his in one sip while waiting for her to adjust to her daylight surroundings. "We need to get black out curtains" she croaked sipping on the orange juice Derek placed his glass in the sink and walked up behind the grumpy girl "I'm a werewolf Lydia, not a vampire" he reminded peppering kisses on her exposed neck "same difference" she moaned much to Derek's offense "since you're clearly exhausted, I'm going to let that slide" she waved a nonchalant hand and got up to sort through the massive pile of mail that sat on their kitchen table.

"this one's from Jackson!" she informed him ripping open an envelope, a quickly written note that read _' So much fun in the mountains, join us next time? Love, Jackson and Erica ' _Lydia smiled, although things between her and Jackson hadn't gone so well they'd still managed to be friends four years later accepting each others relationship choices with warmth.

"This is from Isaac!" Lydia smirked as Derek groaned she cleared her throat and read the contents aloud "Dear Alpha and honorary Alpha, How's New York? We miss you guys like crazy and hopefully we'll hang out again soon enough but I can't seem to get Cora to leave Australia... Hey big brother and hopefully one day in the near future big sister in law- I stole the pen from Isaac, because I wanted this to come from me... We're pregnant! And to give you some time to calm down Derek we're staying in Australia! Love you lots! PS. Derek please don't kill me- Isaac"

Derek's jaw dropped and words seemed to disappear in his head, "she's twenty- one Derek, and he loves her, you know that, you can feel that" Lydia supplied as she massaged his tensing shoulders "she's my sister!" he argued "and he's like your brother" she countered kissing his chest he relaxed "I guess you're right" he relented "I'm always right Hale," she said straddling him and pulling him closer "watch it Martin" he teased nipping her ear gently.

"Or what?" she dared straddling his hips tighter aligning her center with his, Derek hissed and for a brief moment his claws pressed into her back and his eyes flashed red. He stood up, her legs still wrapped around him and carried her to the kitchen counter laying her down horizontally he began to strip off last night's pajamas. He began running his cool hands on the surface of her stomach, erupting her flesh into goosebumps, "I want you so bad," she groaned hands frantically tugging at his clothing , tossing it in multiple directions. Once they were both exposed he didn't hesitate in entering her in a slow deep thrust.

"Lydia," he moaned as she clutched his length with nearly unbearable warmth and strength "harder, Derek, please, faster" she panted her nails raking his back leaving trails angry red marks which quickly healed. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" he whispered as he pounded into her his thrusts becoming uncontrolled, and frantic and suddenly she screamed, and ear piercing earth shattering scream as her walls began to close around him successfully pulling him over the edge with a loud roar of satisfaction.

He lifted her from the counter their bodies, although limp, still joined he sat them on the large King bed they shared. Derek lay his form on top of her careful not to crush her with his weight. "Baby," Lydia moaned Derek gazed down at her flecks of red littering his pupils "hmm?" he asked nuzzling her neck in affection "you're still in me" she noted arching her hips in order to prove a point "and your point is?" he asked with a cocky grin she frowned "sweetie I can't go for another round right this instant" he smiled "fine then," he said before slowly extracting himself. Lydia was spread eagle on the bed her skin tinged with an after sex blush and her aura shone a bright gold, one of the many things that made up her allure.

Derek walked to the restroom and retrieved a light purple bottle, Lydia stared at him with a questioning gaze as he lathered up the lavender scented lotion and began to massage her feet. "What's gotten into you?" she asked as he smoothed the lotion over her thighs and up her tummy. "Can't I just show my girlfriend how much I love her?" Lydia pursed her lips and thought back to last night. He began to knead her breasts to his palms causing tiny mewls to escape her lips "Derek," she gasped pushing his head away as he began to mouth at them but he crushed her attempts and licked in earnest "What did you dream about last night?" she managed in a throaty breath.

"Nothing," he insisted trying desperately to distract her my flipping her over and pressing the tense spots of her back, "Derek, you were really shaken up, talk to me tell me babe maybe I can-" he stilled his movements and gave low sigh "it was about Paige okay. I've been having them constantly just last night's really got to me" she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest "what happened?" she questioned frowning as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Same thing that always happens... but this time he- I-spoke" Lydia crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around her neck "about what?" he held onto her and took steady breaths "about how it was all my fault, I made that happen, and that I couldn't let it happen to..." here he paused to play with her hair "Derek" she cooed trying to get back his focus "how I couldn't let it happen to you" he finished.

"You won't" she said and kissed his lips he shifted to lay her down, fanning her hair across the pillows "I hurt Paige, hell Lydia I killed her for selfish reasons!" he said his voice breaking "you wanted to be with her forever, in the only way you knew how because you loved her" he only held onto her tighter "I'm afraid that history will repeat itself, I want you forever Lydia what happens if one day I-" she pressed a finger to his lips "I want to be with you forever too" "but how- I can't-" he stuttered she grabbed his head to make him rest at her neck "we'll figure something out" "promise?" he asked and for a split second the seventeen year old Derek made an appearance "promise" Lydia echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Take me out," lingerie clad Lydia Martin pouted, shimmying into a tight nude colored dress and stepping into shiny black stilettos. Derek looked up from the book he was engrossed with and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "like that?" he questioned an edge in his voice Lydia rolled her eyes and walked over to him, grabbing the book from his hands and tossing it to the floor. "You promised that when we moved here you would try to be less of a-" "less of an ass?" he supplied she nodded "that too, but mostly less of a recluse" he groaned "you make me sound like some sort of old man."

She pursed her lips, "in a way you are..." he raised both eyebrows "this old man just gave you multiple orgasms not too long ago."She tapped her chin in thought "maybe I was faking for his benefit" she said with an evil smirk his eyes flashed red in anger suddenly he grabbed her and pinned her to the couch. "Really? Because the way you clenched around me sure as hell didn't feel fake" he roughly bunched up her dress pushed aside her panties and curled a long finger deep inside of her sex. "So wet," he moaned in her neck placing rough kisses on the base stopping on her collarbone to leave a hickey "Derek" she groaned making feeble attempts to close her legs and push him away he growled and pinned her down harder.

"Stop" he commanded inserting another digit into her dripping sex. "You're messing up my hair," she complained as he fingered her greedily he grunted in annoyance she arched her back as she began to climax. "Mmm, Derek" she moaned in a breathy whisper reaching out for his arms and trying to get him to stop his motions "Derek stop" she murmured her legs like jelly he went faster and faster until within seconds she came for the second time. "Did you fake those?" He asked climbing off of her with a smirk she muttered a few curse words and sat up to straighten her dress, "it's ruined" she pouted feeling how tangled her hair was.

"It looks sexy like that, wild" he commented running his fingers through his own hair "I really wanted to go out babe," she said with a sigh making her eyes wide and sad looking Derek shook his head. "That's not going to work Lydia," he said harshly she batted her lashes and rested her tiny hands against his massive chest "please?" she begged in a small voice she saw his resolve breaking and nearly jumped with excitement "do you have to socialize everyday?" He whined she wrinkled her nose "it's what normal people do Derek, they socialize! Go put something nice on" she shooed him into their walk in closet and waited for him on the bed.

"Nice enough?" he asked with a grimace as she jumped up to straighten his tie, after doing so she slapped him lightly on his cheek with a quickly uttered "perfect" and skipped to the car. Derek begrudgingly opened up the door to his infamous Camaro and started the engine revving it a few times for good measure before peeling down the street. "Where are we going anyway?" he grumbled to his girlfriend who was currently reapplying her makeup in the tiny mirror so, in lieu of an answer, she handed him her phone GPS programmed and waiting he rolled his eyes and followed it religiously.

Derek parked in the front and Lydia quickly hailed a valet who jogged over practically drooling at the sight of the redhead "hey buddy, eyes on the car" Lydia scolded when she noticed him staring at her rather prominent coin slot Derek chuckled behind her wrapping an arm around her waist and tossing the keys behind his back.

"table for two" Derek told the hostess who's eye bulged as she caught sight of Derek Lydia glared at the girl an interrupted "actually, reservations for McCall table of four" Derek smiled in disbelief as his young protege's name was brought up, and followed the hostess to the table. "Lydia!" A very pregnant Allison McCall waved as the couple approached their table "Allison" Lydia smiled quickly seating herself next to her best friend. "Let me guess, you didn't tell him" Allison asked with a smile to which Scott laughed and sipped at his wine "obviously not Al, I mean look at his face, classic 'angry Derek face'" the table (excluding Derek) shared a hearty laugh.

"He'll get over it, won't you babe?" Lydia said fixing her boyfriend with a sickeningly sweet stare and an unwavering smile causing Derek to gulp and nod obediently. The group ordered their food and made small talk until it's arrival "We go back to Beacon Hills tomorrow," Allison explained her hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach "but we were in Washington with Stiles for a few weeks."

Lydia perked up "Stiles? How is he?" Scott smiled "he's great, He and Danny just moved into a really nice apartment, don't feel bad if he hasn't written he barely talked while we were there caught up in his work and all" Lydia nodded it made sense, Stiles's position in the FBI was secretive, and time consuming that much was clear. After finishing up their meal Derek suggested that he and Scott go for a cigarette break which was strange because Derek wasn't an avid smoker.

The two girls were left alone in the lounge area, "I'm due in April" Allison said beaming with happiness "I'm so happy for you Allison, really, I am" Lydia said sweetly "when do you think you and Derek are going to start a family?" Lydia choked on the complimentary water she'd been drinking and stared at her friend.

"Excuse me?" she asked with an appalled look to which Allison laughed "are you still using protection?" she asked bluntly and Lydia looked around to make sure no one had heard her friend "I'm still on the pill, he doesn't like condoms" Allison smirked "Scott didn't either, must be a werewolf thing" Lydia rolled her eyes "more like a guy thing" Allison blushed. "Derek's been very... emotional lately" Lydia said not sure if her wording was quite right Allison quirked an eyebrow and her gaze started to shift "emotional how?" Lydia looked around too making sure that her boyfriend wasn't close enough to hear.

"He's having nightmares about Paige, and after them... he talks about how he wants me... forever, but he doesn't know how to go about it" Allison tapped her chin "because of your immunity" she pondered and Lydia nodded "because of my immunity" "that would prove to be difficult and risky, extremely risky" "is Scott going to turn you?" Lydia pried desperate for her friend's answer Allison nodded "after the baby's first birthday" she said with a smile "you aren't scared?" Lydia asked in a tiny voice Allison shook her head "not at all," then with a sneaky smile she asked "so about those Martin – Hale babies..."

The posse waited for their cars to be pulled up and when the time came to depart the girls gave tearful goodbyes and the boys simply patted each other on the back and parted with a handshake "Visit when the baby's here!" Scott called from his car to which Derek smiled and Lydia beamed. When in the familiar surrounding of his beloved car Derek gripped the steering wheel in a tight grasp "Derek?" Lydia asked confused by her boyfriend's sudden agitation he slowly turned towards her his eyes red and his face beginning to transform "Derek!" Lydia was becoming slightly panicked.

Upon her scream he took a few faltering breaths and became himself again "I-I- I'm going to tell you something, and I don't want you to freak out" Lydia fixed him with a worried stare he grasped her hand in his and pressed a long kiss to it "Scott and Deaton, they've- well they've spotted Peter around the old Hale house, I know I thought we'd ran him out after Boyd passed... but apparently he's back and Deaton's tracked him all the way to Jersey. That's why Scott came not only for a few visits, it was a warning Lydia, because he thinks that Peter wants... Revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

[Thanks for the reviews everyone I appreciate ever single one of them Much love!]

Lydia couldn't sleep. She was in her usual position her back pressed against Derek's front and his strong arms squeezing her waist, hands resting on her flat stomach. Derek was snoring soundly and she enjoyed the loud thump of his heart, and his warm breath radiating on the nape of her neck. Peter, she shivered at the thought of the horrible wolf causing Derek to unconsciously snuggle into her further. She attempted sleep once more reveling in the utter warmth that surrounded her but every time she closed her eyes the fallen alpha's face would plague her vision, a scarred, burned, and bloody Peter would appear, other times an older, handsome man with a cruel smile.

What would Peter do to her this time? Would he fog her brain and force her to hurt the ones she loved? To hurt Derek? Or would he hurt her, find some way around her immunity and injure her beyond compare? It was all too much, scenes from her infamous spiked drinks party coming to play and finally the night of the dance where he'd openly attacked her on the lacrosse field.

What if Peter went after Scott and Allison? What of their baby? Her heart seized in her chest and before she could comprehend what was happening, she began to hyperventilate. Lydia pushed Derek's arms from around her waist in order to sit up and pull her knees to her nightie clad chest. The Alpha groaned "Lyd?" he mumbled in the darkness not fully awake, not fully aware of her distress. "D-D-Derek" she wheezed loudly catching his attention he quickly flipped on the bedside lamp and pulled her trembling form into his lap.

"I-I can't do it, I-I can't, and P-Peter I-I- Oh- Oh my G-God" she sobbed burying her wet face into his neck and sobbing broken sentences "shhh, baby, it's alright" he soothed rocking her back and forth trying to steady her breathing "I-It's not alright, I-I-It's never alright" she wailed and Derek cringed as he listened to her escalated heartbeat "sweetheart calm down" he whispered into her unruly curls but the girl only sobbed harder, and louder.

"I won't let him get to us Lydia, I'll die before he hurts you again" she clutched at his back and he barely winced as her nails dug into his skin "He's going to g-g-get me I-I-I know it D-Derek I can f-feel I-It" Derek sighed she was surfacing his biggest fear. "Baby I need you to trust me, trust that I will keep you safe, trust that I'll watch over you... forever" he murmured to her sniffling form "T-t-there can't be a forever!" she returned to her sobbing and he felt the tears hot and fast pouring down his shoulders.

"Why can't there be sweetheart?" he asked in a raspy voice trying to engage her in conversation she took a gang of shuddering deep breaths "I-I don't know why I'm like how I am, and I-If I get bit I'm scared that... I don't want to... I-I-I love you so much!" she screamed and little did the distraught girl know that she was wringing his heart.

"Why d-d-does he w-w-want m-me? I-I never di-did anything t-t-to him" she whimpered in confusion "you intrigue him baby, he's so fascinated by the very idea of your existence that he's obsessed with you like the sick fuck that he is" he gripped her tighter. Silence filled the room besides her constant stutters of breathing and sniffling and his pleadings for her to calm down "tell me that you love me" she whispered her voice distant and full of emotion.

Derek placed his lips next to her ear and whispered "I love you" she took a deep breath and moved to lie down on her side of their massive bed, Derek knew what was happening now, he knew her grieving process and he loathed this part.

"Not this time," he argued pulling her stiff body into his and holding her in place squeezing her tighter each time she fought against him "let me go, I-I-I need space let me go Derek let me go!" Derek roughly seized her flailing arms and legs and with a growled whisper said "Lydia, I will never let you go, don't shut me out right now" the girl stilled in defeat. Moments passed and Lydia had relaxed into Derek he rubbed her sides up and down to keep her warm and paused when he saw that she was cradling her stomach. For a moment he grew anxious listening for a silent heartbeat when he found nothing he was surprised at the disappointed pang his heart suffered. "It's hurting" she whimpered clutching her stomach tightly "it's hurting, it's hurting, it's hurting, Derek make it stop please" she begged his heart began to race and only one word came to mind _Paige _he was that seventeen year old again unaware how to stop his lover's pain_. _But this was Lydia, and he wouldn't hurt her like he'd hurt Paige, he wouldn't.

"What hurts sweetheart?" he urged trying to move her shaking arms away from her small tummy "it's burning, why is it burning?" she whimpered more her eyes squeezed shut. Derek pulled the nightie from over her head and pinned her hands to her sides, "what is it baby?" he asked not seeing anything on her stomach except for... the marred skin of the bite Peter had left. Derek's eyes widened in horror as the skin began to glow and heal eventually replacing the damaged tissue with an ancient symbol, he symbol meaning death. Peter had marked Lydia for death.

"Derek!" Lydia screamed as the new marking seared into her skin the initials P.H. Appearing flawlessly beneath the mark Derek's blood boiled with rage his mate had been marked by another man, and she'd been signaled for death. In a fit of rage he let out his alpha roar shaking the windows of their penthouse apartment into a rattling frenzy.

"How?" Lydia began to inspect the 'tattoo' with watering eyes and reached for Derek "he still has a connection to you, he must've stored some of your blood before we drove him out, he must've created a bond between the two of you in order to mark you like that" Derek ranted like a mad man "what does it mean Derek? Tell me please" she begged her voice quivering.

Derek shook his head and clenched his hands into fists, "You don't need to know because it'll never happen, never, do you understand me?" she nodded through her tears and responded slowly when he captured her trembling lips in a kiss. He broke the kiss and raced to the kitchen grabbing an icepack from the freezer he returned and placed it on the still overheated patch of skin Lydia hissed at the combination and squirmed every which way. "I can take away the pain" he whispered pressing the ice a bit harder as if trying to quell it, "I know, I just... no one should have to feel this Derek, especially not you" he gritted his teeth and moved to place a hand on her stomach to which she batted away.

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger right?" she said feebly wincing as the mark burned hotter Derek looked on with sad eyes pathetically pressing the ice pack harder. "We'll be fine" he said more to himself to her and he shuddered when he realized the mark's heat had turned the ice to water.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's woken up a few times, but she'd be completely out of it" Derek's worried voice permeated the air. "The mark, it's still hot, I've tried everything to cool it down, I even tried to absorb some of the heat but it wouldn't work!" Lydia shifted in her sleep listening to Derek's frantic explanations. "Derek?" she croaked her mouth was devastatingly dry and her body was warm, way too warm.

"Baby?" Derek asked balancing his cellphone between his cheek and his shoulder and pressing a hand to her forehead "it's spreading doc," Derek barked looking into Lydia's eyes with a sadness she'd seen one too many times. "What would that do?" Derek argued fanning Lydia and keeping a tight grasp on his phone. "I'll try it, but if that doesn't work expect us there soon, alright, thank you Deaton". Lydia tried to sit up but in a rush her vision clouded and she immediately was forced to lie back down "what did he suggest?" she rasped in question looking to Derek for answers she saw his Adam's apple move in a swallowing motion.

He grabbed one of the many ice packs and placed it on her stomach and she nearly moaned at the few minutes of relief it offered "Deaton wants me to give you some of my blood" Lydia's eyes widened Derek closely watched her reaction pushing a strand of red hair from her face "he thinks that it'll heal you, as well as protecting you from Peter, it'll form some kind of barrier between you and him" Lydia closed her eyes and groaned "I can't- that's- how are you going to-" Derek leaned close to her face and let his cool breath blow across her cheek "do you trust me?" he asked in earnest gathering her damp red hair and piling it into a sloppy bun atop her head she nodded, eyes shutting as the mark feverishly ravished her body "with my life" she promised.

Derek gently lifted Lydia arching her back from the mattress to unhook the lacy purple number that cradled her fever blemished breasts, he tossed it behind him and then removed the too large shirt he had draped over her when she'd passed out. "Trying to get laid are we Hale?" she teased but he caught how weak she sounded and began to speed up the process. "Trying to get you healed Martin" he pushed her back against the pillows and removed her panties before plunging a finger into her awaiting core "Derek!" she gasped in a hoarse breath pushing her hands against his broad chest he cringed at her rejection but continued his ministrations.

He could tell by her heartbeat and short breaths that she was close "Lydia?" she threw her head back in tired ecstasy "Lydia do it now, bite me" he commanded and he was a little shocked when she lunged for his neck and began to drink, she sputtered a bit as Derek's fingers moved faster and she came around them, he rode her out as she continued to drink his blood surprised by the tangy, almost sweet taste it beheld. Lydia felt like air, she felt like floating away, she felt... exhausted and releasing her hold on Derek's neck she fainted into the mountain of pillows not responding to her boyfriend's panicked yells.

It had been hours since Lydia had been given Derek's blood and she lay curled up, and naked on their bed, her marble skin contrasting the dark purple bedding she had forced him to buy. Derek sat perched, and alert at the foot of the bed his ears tuned to her heartbeat trailing the small stutters that indicated her life, he reached out to touch her recently cooled skin smiling at the fact that his blood had actually worked and due to the peaceful nature of her face Peter's nightmare's were no longer plaguing her.

Lydia moaned in her sleep and grasped one of her exposed breasts tightly kneading it with impressive force for someone unconscious, "Derek," she moaned and he felt himself instantly harden his girl was actually having a wet dream? "mmm," she gasped as her slim fingers reached her swollen bud rubbing it in slow tantalizing circles. Derek's jaw dropped as she began to slowly finger herself stretching her tight walls with one digit.

"Oh, babe," she groaned adding another finger Derek shifted on the bed, pulling his tight denims off and sitting in his boxers. "God, mmm, baby! Right there!" she screamed in pleasure her body writhing around on the bed. Derek couldn't help himself and with a low growl he covered her body with his and began to bruise her neck with a large hickey Lydia woke up from her sleep.

"Derek? What?" she began with a gasping breath "shh, I got you" he mumbled trailing sloppy kisses down her body burying his stubbly face between her legs she didn't protest, bucking her hips to meet his talented tongue until she unraveled with a piercing screech fingers clawing at his hair. He moved up her body and with a quick passionate kiss sheathed himself within her roaring at the contact of her muscles contracting around him. She shrieked as another orgasm shook her body scraping her lover's back with her long acrylic nails this pulled Derek to the edge and with a groan he came.

"What a brilliant way to wake up" she whispered basking in the post sex glow "you're telling me," Derek mumbled his face pressed against her stomach "are you feeling better by the way?" he asked startled by her loud chuckle "honey, if I wasn't feeling better you wouldn't have just gotten laid"Derek couldn't help but smirk recalling who had ( unknowingly) initiated their recent tryst.

"So Deaton was right, as per usual" she noted pressing her fingers to the mark and sensing no unnatural heat "it would seem so, I never knew blood could heal" he pondered "maybe it's just me in this case, you know because I'm special"she said cheekily pinching his nose. Lydia got up from the bed and with shaking legs walked to the bathroom, Derek took this opportunity to lay face down and snooze he caught a few good snores before Lydia called him.

She stood in front of a full length mirror turned slightly to examine the mark "you're more of the ink whore in this relationship" she sighed upset that something so vulgar was marring her otherwise perfect skin. Derek gave a deep laugh before wrapping his arms around her looking into the mirror and admiring how he towered over her and seemed to make her look even paler in comparison. "It'll fade soon, it's a warning burn" Lydia turned to face the alpha "it's barbaric" she said in a steely tone to which he kissed her head and said "it's Peter" "true" she relented before turning in his arms and resting her hands on his firm ass.

"Shower with me?" she pleaded standing on her toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips he grinned "as if you have to ask" he laughed going over to their massive shower to set the temperature's just the way she liked it. Derek grabbed some of her strawberry scented shampoo and lathered it through her hair she moaned and leaned into his massaging touch he inhaled deeply relishing in the all over sweetness of her scent. They stood there for a while washing each others bodies stealing kisses left and right before they just decided to rest underneath the warm sprays of water.

"I'm scared Derek" she whispered after a few moments her bright green eyes boring into his showing him all of her unspoken insecurities. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and pulled her in closer "we're safe for now, when he becomes a bigger threat, then we worry" he soothed. The pair got dressed and snuggled together on the couch their peace interrupted when Lydia's phone gave a shrill ring.

"Hey Scott!" she said cheerily frowning when her friend's frantic voice came from the other end "Lydia! There's something wrong the baby, oh god, Lyd would you and Derek mind, could you guys maybe-" "we'll be there soon Scott" she wasn't surprised to see Derek race to the bedroom and return with their emergency luggage "ready to go?" he asked she nodded timidly following him to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive was silent, the pair rested their entwined hands on the console and Lydia focused her nervous gaze to the fast moving scenery outside the passenger window. "Their baby, will it be a...?" she trailed off not quite sure how to phrase the question "a werewolf?" Derek supplied running his thumb across her knuckles "yeah. A werewolf" she echoed Derek wrinkled his forehead.

"I'm not entirely sure, I mean Scott wasn't born a wolf like me, so he doesn't actually carry the genetic DNA, there is a small chance but it isn't a large one" Lydia nodded indulging in the new information before sighing and resting her head against the cool glass. Derek turned to look at her slowly drooping eyelids "rest, it'll take us a while to get there" Lydia nodded tiredly and used the seat controls to get into a semi-comfortable position "wake me up when you want to switch mmkay?" He smiled, nodded then turned back to the long road ahead.

Thanks to his vast knowledge of back roads and short cuts and his habit of speeding they were quickly approaching their destination (hey let's pretend that it doesn't take FOREVER to get to Cali from New York okay? ;D ). The closer they got to their hometown he noticed the little almost unnoticeable twitches Lydia would give whether she was unconscious or awake he'd spot them here and there, her heartbeat was escalated and he could smell the anxiety rolling off of her in large waves.

"My place or yours?" Derek finally asked as they passed a sign welcoming them to Beacon Hills Lydia rolled her eyes seeming like herself for a moment, "very funny," she drawled before going back to playing with the hem of her skirt. Derek pulled into the brightly lit drive way of Lydia's large, ominous childhood home killed the engine and stepped out, he took a long inhale scoping the grounds for potential threats and he only found one, Ms. Martin. Lydia raced to ring the doorbell leaving Derek to easily lug their bags to the porch Carol Martin opened the door rollers in place, eyes bleary, and satin rob exposing too much cleavage for anyone's liking.

"Lydia? Sweetheart, what on earth-" Lydia hugged her mother and pushed past her into the large home "hey mom, there's an emergency with Scott and Allison I was wondering if Derek and I could crash here?" Carol nodded ushering Derek into her home who nodded and gave a polite smile which was, not surprisingly, ignored. It was a well known fact that Carol Martin despised Derek Hale for in her words, 'taking the only good thing she'd done in life' and bringing her to 'live in sin' meaning that Lydia would never 'have a proper home'.

Lydia pointed Derek to the bedroom that was once hers and he dragged the bags up the stairs to set up, "is everything alright with Allison? I saw her some time ago, she complained of braxton hicks but that's completely normal" Lydia's mother said worriedly handing her daughter a warm cup of tea which Lydia sipped thirstily. "We're going to go see what's going on, you don't have to wait up on us" and with that she gave her mother a tight hug and went to the car where she knew Derek was waiting. "She hates me" he said bluntly opening the passenger door for her Lydia sighed and smoothed her hair "that was her being nice baby," Derek snorted and shook his head " it's better than when she used to glare at you, her silence is... acceptance" Lydia reasoned with a thoughtful glance towards her boyfriend.

"You go and find a parking space and I'll go see what room she's in" Lydia directed stepping out of the car and nearly running towards the Hospital entrance "Lydia!" a woman's voice called she turned to see Scott's Mother behind the reception desk "Mrs. MCall!" She greeted her face flushed with anticipation and anxiety. Melissa Mcall hung up the phone she was balancing between her ear and shoulder and rushed out to hug her son's close friend "room 210 third to your right" she said a slight tremble in her voice Lydia bit her lip and nodded "send Derek that way to, will you?" Melissa nodded and returned to accepting calls and filling in other patients.

"Knock, Knock" Lydia called as she entered the dimly lit room, the faint beating of a heart echoed throughout the room nearly overpowering everything "Lyd" Scott breathed squeezing her in a desperate hug which she returned "hey Scotty," she whispered sadly glancing behind his back at the pale, snoozing Allison "how is she?" the young wolf ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes "she passed out a couple hours ago, her vitals are okay, not the best, but she's fine" "and the baby?" Lydia pressed leading Scott to the seating area just outside the room he put his head in his hands "she was complaining of the baby kicking too much, and then, then it started to hurt her... Lyd, the baby hasn't moved since" Lydia's bottom lip trembled and she pulled Scott in for a hug.

"Scott" Derek greeted shrugging out of his leather jacket before walking up to hug the boy "Derek" he greeted quietly. "Allison knew something was up, I hesitated, put it off, and now look!" Scott groaned in frustration Lydia rubbed his back "Scott this isn't your fault you couldn't have-" she was interrupted by a loud piercing scream coming from Allison's ward. Scott jumped up knocking over a few chairs in the process and they all stumbled into the room, Allison's heart monitor was going insane and she lay there, eyes closed thrashing on the bed hands pawing at her rotund belly until she ripped the nightgown exposing her pale flesh the trio looked on in horror as mark similar to Lydia's began to trace itself on the skin just above her distended bellybutton.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God" Lydia chanted placing a hand over her mouth struggling to control her breathing "Derek?" Scott asked smoothing Allison's hair as she stopped thrashing and her heart became normal once more Derek examined her stomach and placed a hand on it the mark didn't burn like Lydia's instead it was like ice, a biting freezing kind of ice and also unlike Lydia's it began to fade immediately.

The baby's heart monitor sky rocketed and then went blank Melissa burst through the door a team of nurses trailing behind her " guys please leave!" she commanded ushering them away from Allison and into the hallway. "What the hell was that?!" A teary eyed Scott demanded Derek surveyed the hallway with his red eyes before turning to Scott and saying with a firm voice "Peter" "how could he have-" "he's gotten powerful, maybe even garnered some allies, these symbols-" "symbols?" Scott wondered Lydia lifted her shirt to show the mark to which he cringed as the skin was still red.

"He's working with someone, first thing tomorrow Lydia and I will meet with Deaton see if we can't find out something more" Scott nodded but his eyes kept straying to the door where his wife was surrounded by a series of medical personnel " I think they'll be fine Scott" Lydia encouraged Scott's eyes began to glow "for Peter's sake, they'd better be." and with that he sat down and stared at the tile flooring.

Derek and Lydia decided to leave Scott on his own as he worried about his family, and ignored their encouragement and advances which was understandable. Derek was seething, the car ride to Lydia's was silent and the tension was rolling off of him in waves, once showered and ready for bed he began to speak in a low, growling voice "Peter is dead. He's stepped over the line he and whoever he's working with are going to wish they'd never been born" he finished in a tone of dead finality and Lydia shivered at the malice she found there.


	6. Chapter 6

"They really don't like you do they?" Morale asked her usual monotone lilted with sudden amusement "I'm afraid not my dear," Peter Hale sighed lounging in a black leather chair and stroking her chin with a clawed index finger she shivered in delight and settled on his lap. "You're disgusting, and you won't get away with this, Derek will find us" Cora Hale spat her wrists suspending her in the air, held by wolf's bane laced chains Peter laughed, a cruel, malicious sound before pecking Morale's cheek and motioning for her to get up.

"Cora dear have we forgotten our manners? Speak when spoken to my darling niece,wouldn't want you to end up like poor Isaac here now would we?" Cora was shaking with rage as she glanced over at her boyfriend's unconscious form, his body shutting itself down after the constant abuse administered.

"Leave her alone" a shaky voice called from the corner and Peter turned to glare at Erica who was ghostly pale and shackled to the floor "Erica don't," Jackson Whittemore moaned hands pressing into his side to stop the bleeding from the recent torture he'd received "yes Erica listen to lizard boy, as for you Cora, sweetheart, Morale sent letters from all of you nothing seems out of place, nor out of the ordinary! Cora you and Isaac are taking an extended vacation in Australia, and Erica, you are, at the moment enjoying a romantic vacation with Jackson" Peter clasped his hands together happily and gave a manic smile.

"Hope you're not mad Cora, I told Derek about the baby" Morale said with a smirk before jabbing a taser-gun into Isaac's side causing the wolf to wake up with an agonizing howl of pain Cora clenched her teeth and her hands ached to cradle her still flat stomach as if to protect the creature inside.

In the dimly lit corner Erica tried desperately to reach for Jackson's hand as she felt the onslaught of another seizure develop "let her out of these things!" Jackson roared reaching towards Erica "she's a werewolf, quite strange that this keeps happening isn't it?" Jackson snorted "you've got this place laced with wolf's bane" Peter opened his mouth in fake realization "oh yes that could be a contributing factor" he said devilishly beforetaking Morale by the waist and walking up the basement steps.

"Cora, babe?" Isaac choked his eyes swollen shut Cora felt tears prick at her eyes "I'm right here babe" she whispered and nearly screamed with the need to comfort him "are you okay?" he asked and spit a wad of saliva and blood onto the hard, concrete ground "we're fine" she said speaking for herself and for the baby "Erica?" Isaac called to his closest friend panicking when he heard the thrashing and gurgling "Erica!" he yelled hoarsely "shh, Isaac, shhh, she's having a seizure she'll be back in a minute you know how this goes" Cora soothed shooting Jackson a pitying glance.

Isaac yelled in frustration his body thrashing violently and his eyes switching from their normal hue to the vibrant yellow of his wolf. "DEREK! DEREK! DEREK! DEREK! HELP PLEASE GOD- JUST- JUST H-H-HELP!" he sobbed "Derek," he whispered brokenly as he heard Cora's sniffles, the slight cracks and pops of Erica's bones as she seized, and the unmistakeable sound of crying coming from Jackson.

Derek shot up in bed, consequently bringing Lydia, whom had been sprawled on top of him with him. "Derek what the hell?" she moaned rubbing her eyes to look at the alarm clock on her dresser. 4:00 AM it blared in large red numbers, Derek stood up and began to pace the length of her bedroom "something is wrong" he mumbled shaking his head back and forth as if to rid away the thought.

"Damn right something's wrong Allison and the baby-" Lydia began only for Derek to shake his head "no, no, no, have you spoken to Isaac recently?" he inquired this overwhelming feeling of dread looming over him "no, he's with Cora in Australia, remember?" she asked with a confused expression "just- just try calling him, please?" Lydia relented and dialed Isaac's number _"hey this is Isaac, leave a message" _Lydia frowned as his pre recorded voicemail broke into a static-y mess "huh. He must be asleep what time is it over there?"

Derek snatched the phone redialed the number and listened closely _"Hey this is Isaac leave me a message" _Derek squinted as he began to decipher the words muted by static _"Derek, Peter found us, he's with Morale if you're listening to this then he's got us somewhere, we're in Beacon Hills just got back from Australia, he's been on us since the get go, help us." _"Dammit!" Derek whispered clutching the phone before dialing another number, Erica's this time she didn't have a voice mail so he sent a text only to receive an automatic response _**3956 Rose Hill Ave. **_

His heart skipped a few beats "Lydia I want you to stay here," "Derek, what?" she asked her eyes wide "no question, not now, stay here, please" he kissed the top of her head before bolting down the stairs and racing to his car. Lydia followed him her silk nightgown rustling around her legs she reached the front door and swung it open only to see Derek peeling down the street, "Lydia, darling?" her mom asked silently padding to her daughter "um, family emergency" Lydia grumbled before going up to the bedroom.

She tied her hair up in a tight bun before sliding on a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt pushing aside the girly dresses of her childhood she found a long rectangular box lifting the lid she smiled at the shiny black lace up boots that lay nestled in the tissue paper. She looked at her cell phone and scrolled through the messages pausing on a conversation from Erica and memorizing the address backwards and forwards "gotcha babe" she muttered before walking down the stairs to her mother's room.

"Mom, where are your keys? Derek wants me to meet him there" she whispered into the bedroom "junk drawer dear!" her mother called and Lydia left to retrieve them. She fled to the garage rolling her eyes at the ostentatious Mercedes that sat innocently in the garage, plugging the address into the built in GPS she began to follow it religiously. "Hales must have a thing for sketchy buildings" she mused pulling up to her destination and parking a few feet away as not to raise suspicion.

She glanced at the location her eyes widening as she realized it her old, abandoned elementary school, overrun with greenery and trash, windows boarded with flimsy peeling wood .

Lydia began to walk towards the school jumping as she heard a child's voice call out to her a few feet away...

_"__Lydia! Lyd, over here!" six year old Jackson Whittemore yelled from the swing set guarding the swing next to him with his life. Five year old Lydia Martin pranced towards him in an outrageously puff purple dress before arriving at the swing set and kissing the little boy's cheek "thanks for saving me a swing Jack" she said cutely sliding into the swing and waiting patiently for him to push her "n-n- no problem Lyddy" he gulped his cheeks an embarrassing shade of red. _

_The tiny pair swung for awhile before Lydia got dizzy and asked Jackson to stop her swing he did so immediately before pulling her to the slides. "Hi Lydia!" a scruffy haired boy yelled before tumbling down the bright yellow slide "oh, hi Stiles" Lydia said as politely as her little voice could muster "who's your friend Stilstinky" Jackson inquired arms over his puny chest Stiles glared at Jackson._

_"__that nickname Is old Jackson, anyways, he's new, this is Scott" the little tanned boy glanced up at the two before offering a crooked, toothy grin "what's wrong with your jaw?" Lydia blurted pointing at the slightly crooked formation of his jaw Scott blushed and put his head down once more kicking a few pieces of gravel around._

_"__My mom says I haven't grown into my face yet" he explained quietly "ehh, don't explain yourself to them Scott c'mon I'll introduce you to some nicer people" Stiles said rudely sticking his tongue out at Jackson. "After you," Jackson said leading Lydia to the top of the slide she went down and stood up to flatten her dress. _

_"__You look like a cupcake" a snide voice said from underneath the playground set Lydia rose her eyebrows in surprise examining the girl to whom the voice belonged five year old Cora Hale "and you look like a boy" Lydia said smugly glaring at her overall and sneaker ensemble Cora shrugged before walking up to Lydia and tugging on one of her piggy tails "just wanted to tell you that you look silly" she said._

_Lydia looked affronted "at least I don't look like a hobo, does your whole family dress like a group of cavemen?" she asked "shut up" Cora said pushing Lydia slightly "no" Lydia dared pushing back harder. The little girls began to tussle before an older boy pulled them apart "Cora you're in so much trouble once I tell mom about this!" eleven year old Derek Hale scolded pulling Cora away from the now disgruntled Lydia "it was cupcake queen's fault!" Cora said before stomping her feet "why don't I believe you?" Derek teased "because you suck as a brother" Cora supplied only to be pushed by Derek._

_"__Laura's waiting in the car over there, I came to get you and Peter mom says it's time to leave" Cora ran off leaving Derek to deal with the fuming five year old "hey kid, my sister's a nut, don't be so sensitive" Lydia crinkled her nose "I'm not sensitive!" she pouted Derek laughed "whatever you say cupcake." Another boy came to stand by Derek "my, my, my, who is this? Your little girlfriend?" fifteen year old Peter Hale teased Lydia stared into his piercing gray eyes and shivered she really didn't like this boy. _

_"__shove it Peter, C'mon my mom is waiting" Derek said pulling the taller, paler boy with him "until next time sweetheart" Jackson came up behind Lydia and began to straighten her piggy tails and smooth her crumpled dress "weirdos" he muttered before taking her small hand in his and walking them towards his mother's awaiting vehicle._

"What the hell?" Lydia gasped as she became aware of her surroundings once more "who knew you had so many memories of this place Ms. Martin?" Lydia froze and stared into the eyes of her 'guidance Counselor'. "Bet you didn't know I could do that, project real memories, a new talent I suppose, pretty handy in distraction I must say" Lydia gulped as Morale circled her like a predator "where's Isaac, and Erica, and Jackson, and Cora?" she demanded backing away from the woman. "I can take you to them if you'd like? Or, I could take you to Derek" Morale reasoned with a smirk. Lydia bit her lip "take me to my friends" she decided Morale laughed before entering the school,"It's your funeral."


	7. Chapter 7

The school's basement was exactly what she had expected it to be, dark, gritty, musty, and chilled. "Lyd?" Jackson croaked his eyes squinting as the open door allowed a beam of light to slash across his face "Jack? Oh my god!" she ran towards him trying desperately to loosen the ropes that bound his body "hey sis," another voice breathed and as Lydia turned around she was greeted by the gruesome sight of Cora Hale hanging languidly in the air.

She pecked Jackson on the forehead before racing over to Cora squinting harder she saw Isaac who seemed to be unconscious. "Cora, are you really..?" Cora gave a harsh laugh that turned into a cough "pregnant? Yeah, surprise" she moaned, "I'm okay at the moment, these chains are laced, nothing you can do without a key, go check on Erica will you?" Lydia nodded and stumbled around the dank room and nearly tripped over Erica's sprawled out form.

"Erica? Hey can you hear me?" the girl's head lolled back and forth and her lips parted "L-Lydia?" she gasped "hey, hey, I'm going to get you guys out of this, I promise I-" "Lydia! Sweetheart! You made it!" Peter Hale's voice boomed and she heard the sickening sound of chains and a body thudding down the stairs her heart stuttered. Derek. "So nice of you to join us, pardon the lighting, Morale could you? Yes thank you my dear" he praised as a series of fluorescent lights began to light up the room. "Get up would you nephew? How embarrassing to look so weak in front of Lydia" Peter scolded giving Derek a harsh kick to the ribs, Lydia screamed in protest before bravely running towards him.

"Derek, please, please, stay with me come on" she begged setting him upright so his ribs would mesh together correctly. Peter lifted the whimpering girl and held her down allowing Morale to tie her hands with rope that dug into her pale wrists."I-I- told you not to come here" he wheezed pulling a dislocated shoulder into place hot tears began to escape from her green eyes "I couldn't just sit around and wait, I couldn't just not do anything" she pleaded for him to understand. -"Yes, yes it's all very touching, very Paige and Derek-esque If I remember that correctly which I do" Peter said with a serpentine smile "tell them what's going on baby" Morale said lacing her long sinewy fingers with his clawed hand he kissed her thoroughly before addressing the teens.

"We have all gathered here today to witness a new era, a repeated era but new again nevertheless, I will once again claim my rightful role as alpha in true Decaulion fashion I will take each of your lives further strengthening my power and leading me on the road to becoming the next Wolf God." Lydia shivered and felt Derek grasp her hand weakly, "unfortunately the full moon isn't until tomorrow and as you can see Scott is still not in my possession, which is why my lovely Morale have her fun, goodnight" he turned his back and left leaving a smirking Morale.

"Let's see happy memories? Sad Memories? Painful Memories?" she smiled at all of her options before she smiled gleefully and turned towards Lydia.

_Ten year old Lydia Martin pedaled her shiny red bike to the local gas station, her corduroy jean pockets jingling with several coins and rustling with a few paper bills. She grabbed a mini basket and began to wander through the store precisely picking her and Jackson's favorite soda pops (mostly hers) but he wouldn't mind she decided. _

_Her tiny arms reached for a bottle on the very top shelf and she huffed when she couldn't get it "need help sweetie?" a taller, pale girl with long black hair asked, her rosy red cheeks and prominent dimples awing Lydia for a second "yes please" Lydia said with a sweet smile showing off her own dimples. "Hold this for me?" she asked handing Lydia a large cello case that dwarfed her immediately the girl gracefully reached for the soda and handed it to the little girl._

_"Thank you" Lydia said taking the soda and putting it in her little basket. The girl smiled taking back her cello case and patting Lydia's hair softly "you are too cute, Derek come here" she called and from behind a shelf came a tall lanky boy with a shock of black hair and tanned skin balancing a series of junky snacks in his arms "yeah Paige?" a sixteen year old Derek asked popping up behind her "what's your name cutie?" Paige asked Lydia blushed and looked at the beautiful couple "I'm Lydia Martin," Derek's eyes widened "hey you're the brat that's mean to Cora" Paige elbowed him in the chest. _

_"Cora is the meanie" Lydia explained as if speaking to a toddler "she starts everything, the only thing she does is insult me" Paige nodded "sounds like Cora, Derek" Derek sighed "yeah okay, whatever can we get out of here?" Paige nodded "enjoy your sodas Lydia" Paige said kindly waving goodbye to the little girl "don't get singultus from drinking those too fast that could be very bad cupcake" Derek warned with a smirk Paige shoved against him._

_Lydia rolled her eyes and straightened her bow she was a smart little girl, or in her mother's case 'cookie' and she knew the medical term for a hiccup was a singultus._

The memory ended and Derek's breathing was irregular, seeing an image of himself and the girl he'd murdered had been hard, Lydia looked at him "you saw that?" She asked "I'm projecting everything," Morale said with a smile "no secrets" she giggled. "You're sick" Erica moaned feeling the waves of hurt her alpha was secreting from the memory "I'm just keeping you entertained" Morale reasoned flipping her hair in nonchalance. "Lydia seems to have the most interesting stories let's watch shall we?" and with that she pulled them into the dream scape.

_"Don't you ever come near me, or my daughter again!" Carol Martin screamed lugging a few black trash bags over the stair banisters clothes spilling out of them as they hit the tile floor. Twelve year old Lydia sat practicing her piano, eyes clothes, and ears blocking out the fighting they'd be done soon she thought because this was their routine. _

_"God Dammit Lydia stop playing that shit! Making me regret buying the damned thing in the first place!" Lydia didn't even flinch with unfeeling eyes she slid her tiny self off of the piano bench and padded to the kitchen, she needed a cookie break. "I will call the police Jonathan! I will do it I swear to God! Put your hands on me one more time and I swear to G-" a loud resounding slap echoed through the large manor style home and this time Lydia did flinch._

_"Sweetheart? Baby I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean to! You just got me upset that's all Carol come back!" Jon Martin pleaded to the locked bedroom door on which his wife was sobbing on the other side. Lydia threw away her cookie having lost her appetite immediately she walked past her parent's bedroom and looked at her father with a sharp glare._

_"Lydia, darling, don't you look at daddy like that, accidents happen" he begged sweat dripping down his face as he panicked "leave" she whispered in a tiny, controlled voice Jon Martin looked on in shock "mommy doesn't love you, you hurt her, leave" Jon laughed nervously "Lydi-bear, you've no idea what's happening you're just-" "I'll call Stiles's daddy and tell him, I'll tattle on you" she accused crossing her arms on her chest Jon gave a faltering smile "sweet-" he reached out to touch her and that's when she screamed frightening her father into a crouching position._

_"Police! Open up!" there was a large bang at the door before Sheriff Stilinski approached he scooped Lydia into his arms before calling his deputies to apprehend Jon "hello little one, your mommy called where is she?" a lady in uniform asked Lydia pointed towards the door and the woman smiled. "Lydia tell them it was a mistake-" Lydia kicked and wiggled in order to be put down "leave daddy, mommy doesn't love you, and I don't love you either" and with that she ran to find her mom. "You good for nothing brat! After all I've done for you and you side with that whore! That bitch?!" she covered her ears to block out her father's nasty words as he was forced into a squad car._

"Whatever happened to dear old daddy Lydia?" Morale asked cocking her head in false concern Lydia shrugged trying to disregard the awful memory "not sure, probably beating up his way too young for him new wife" she said bitterly avoiding Derek's gaze. "Such a boring crowd" Morale complained twirling a taser gun around her middle finger before pressing it into Lydia's thigh causing her to scream in pain as the bolts ran up and down her leg.

Derek growled and his eyes flashed and the chains around his body creaked as he struggled to free himself. "Down boy" Morale laughed pushing Derek's torso with the edge of the taser causing his body to erupt into convulsions. Spent from struggling to escape eminent pain the pair sat with labored breathing, "Morale sweetheart! A minute!" Peter called from somewhere above Morale jumped up smoothed her outfit flashed the group a smirk and pranced up the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Lydia whimpered she couldn't feel her leg it was numb to the touch " I've got a plan, but I'm sure you won't like it" he trailed off his muscles still straining against his chains "anything Derek, we can't stay here and wait to die" she pleaded Derek drew in a deep breath "we're going to use Peter's... obsession with you to our advantage" he said with a hard tone to his voice looking her right in the eye Lydia cringed "I'll do it" she confirmed shaking her head and looking around at her battered friends "I'll do it."


	8. Chapter 8

It had been hours since Lydia had offered herself up to Peter much to the pack's protests. Derek sat with his shackled wrists in his lap and his gaze turned towards the steps of the basement, "Can you hear anything?" Erica croaked Derek gave a sharp shake of his head and continued to gaze. "This was a bad idea Derek, a very bad idea" Cora fumed glaring at her older brother "shut up Cora, do you want to get out of here?" Cora glared harder "not at Lydia's expense" she mumbled.

"Pete! I got a live one for you!" Morale chirped pulling Lydia by her fiery red locks into the teacher's lounge. "Whatever do you mean sweetheart?" His eyes widening as he spotted Lydia whom Morale threw to the floor in a chain entangled heap. "Leave us darling, go toy with the others" Peter drawled picking Lydia up like a rag doll and tossing her onto a ragged green couch, Morale exited with a wicked smile.

"Lydia, sweet, darling, dashing, Lydia Martin" Peter cajoled kneeling in front of Lydia and caressing her face with his clawed hands, his eyes traveled hungrily down her body flashing a violent blue. "How did a bird like you end up with my bumbling nephew?" he laughed humorlessly flicking idly at one of the buttons of her top causing it to reveal the swell of her breasts.

"Bad luck I guess" she said trying to butter him up. Peter clicked his tongue with a smile "remember when we kissed Lydia?" he whispered licking the shell of her ear with his warm tongue "you liked me then, my teenage self at least" Lydia held her breath and shivered with fear.

Lydia yelped in panic as suddenly Peter grasped her breast in his hand leaving puncture marks from his claws "you liked it when I touched you" he said his claws burrowing deeper into her soft flesh. Lydia bit her lip and remembered the plan swallowing the lump in her throat she let out a false moan and inched closer to Peter.

"Remember how I kissed your lips..." he trailed off running his tongue across her plump lips inwardly Lydia cringed but outwardly she arched her chest into Peter's groping hands. Peter smiled cynically against the column of her neck leaving painful 'love' bites on the area "Oh Lydia how you intrigue me" Peter groaned popping the rest of the buttons of her shirt and placing a wet kiss on the mark that had begun to darken considerably.

"Mmmm, let me touch you" she moaned pretending to enjoy his touch, even pressing herself to him to emphasize her so called lust. Peter obeyed and promptly crushed the chains in his hands "how did you?"She asked in confusion "I've grown a sort of... immunity to wolfsbane" "thought I was the only one with that super power" she whispered sexily rolling over so she landed on top of him. She wanted to puke as she felt his hardness poking her inner thigh. "I knew you still wanted me Lydia" he whispered placing his hands on her buttocks "how could I not?" she moaned grinding against him.

As Peter was too busy enjoying the sensations of her body on his Lydia glanced around the room searching for a potential weapon smiling when she spotted a gleaming silver metric ruler leaning innocently against a wall. She jumped up from Peter and ran across the room "don't you like to chase your prey?" Lydia teased with a wink backing against the wall and grasping the ruler tightly behind her back.

"You minx" he growled with a grin approaching her slowly when he was within a few inches of her she jabbed the ruler into his chest just barely missing his heart. Lydia clapped a hand over his mouth to smother his yell pressing the ruler in deeper she kicked him in the groin for good measure and grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. "Sit" she commanded dialing Scott's number while simultaneously buttoning her shirt and adjusting her hair.

"Scott?" she questioned walking to the door to lock it in place before calling him again "Scott, can you hear me?" she begged her eyes placed on the still writhing Peter. "Lydia? What's wrong?" he asked panic in his tone "it's a lot to explain, we're all being held hostage by Peter and Morale, how's Allison?" she asked quitely fearing the answer "holy shit! Everyone? Lydia are you okay do I need to-" she interrupted "Scott, how. Is. Allison?" Scott let out a breath "she's stable, so is the baby" Lydia gave a sigh of relief "stay with her, I think we can handle this one without you"" "maybe, but not without reinforcement, be on the look out love you Lyd" Lydia wrinkled her nose and pondered his words.

"To think this is all because you couldn't keep it in your pants" Lydia whispered Peter seethed with anger. Moments passed and the door was blown from it's hinges Lydia panicked and took cover behind a desk before a booming voice called out "my son in law told me you'd be needing some reinforcements?"

Lydia came out from hiding and gave a large smile "I sure am glad to see you Mr. Argent" the older man smiled at the girl before directing young soldiers to surround Peter, aiming silver arrows at his head "shall we?" Lydia asked motioning towards the basement Chris Argent grinned cocking his gun and raising it in attack position.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia placed a finger to her slightly bloodied lips and motioned for the Argent elder and two of his side men to follow her slowly, and silently. Lydia had to admit that she was impressed, the hunters were the epitome of stealth she constantly looked behind her to see if they were still there due to the fact that their movements were damn near untraceable. Chris Argent gently pushed Lydia flat against the wall and instructed his two protege's to cover her, taking a sort of blockade position in order to shield her from threat.

As assumed their silence could not go undetected forever as a particularly squeaky step began to moan underneath the weight of the Chris cleared his throat "well come on Peter we haven't got forever we have to-" Morale was cut short as the dim lights flickered out then back on revealing Argent's men pinning her to the wall cross bows aimed at major arteries and organs.

"Christopher Argent" Morale said with a devilish smile Argent's eyes floated to her's for a second before he pulled a series of weapons from his jacket and began to free the pack, "Morale Deaton" he responded evenly frowning as he lowered Cora from her bindings placing her gently on the floor before removing Isaac and setting him next to her. "How's the family?" She asked with a grin licking her lips in anticipation Chris gritted his teeth "in heaps of danger no thanks to you" he spat sawing purposefully at Erica's ropes.

"A damn shame about your wife, never did offer my... respects" she hissed the word with an evil smile, "there you go sweetheart" he whispered to Erica as he pulled the ropes away from her trembling form before moving on to Jackson. "What's a murderer have to offer?" he asked with a snort as he released Jackson "she was an obstacle, that I didn't want to deal with later. Should've taken you down as well" Morale said in thought before smirking and projecting yet another scene of memory.

_"Scott you need to get out of here!" Victoria Argent hissed in a silent breath pushing the choking boy out of the tent "but Mrs. Argent why, why are you-" Victoria's eyes flashed around the slowly fogging tent "there isn't time Scott, the Hale boy should be here soon he'll help you, just leave , now!" Scott gave one last look at the woman and whispered a groggy "thank you" before exiting the wolfs bane laced tent "just love her" Victoria muttered watching as the boy made it to safety. _

_"Hello Victoria" Morale said in her usual monotone Victoria's green eyes glared through the fog and straight through the woman "Morale Deaton, the emissary gone rogue" Victoria drawled drawing her silver sword despite it's uselessness. Morale laughed sauntering over to the older woman " oh Victoria" she whispered grabbing Victoria's sword drawn hand with unnatural strength and pressing it against the huntresses chest "when will your family stop it's meddling?" she pressed harder and harder until the knife was buried near her heart._

_Victoria collapsed to the ground, eyes wide and glassy, "you were born to keep balance" Victoria seethed "that is what I was born to do, not what I want to do, goodbye Victoria, say hello to Kate for me will you?" And with that Morale sauntered out of the tent leaving behind a bleeding Victoria Argent._

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and pushed away his wife's memory, he had to be strong for these kids right now. Finally he released Derek who grunted his thanks and reached for Lydia immediately, "what will you do with us Chris? With Peter and I?" she asked with a grin "we've outsmarted you in every way, we always win" she assured. Chris gave a smirk of his own nodding at the two men who promptly threw Morale to the ground placed a steel toed boot on her back and proceeded to tie her up.

Morale smiled a bloody, toothy smile "you've lost again Christopher" she taunted laughing in hysterics as one of the men hushed her with brute force. Chris kneel down to her level his stormy blue eyes focused on her dilated brown orbs. "You may remember Gerard Argent, current Beacon Hills medical mystery" Morale rolled her eyes "what's this to do with me?" Chris extracted a large syringe from his back pocket it was filled to the brim with a slush like black liquid, and Chris smiled at the slight panic that took over Morale's features, "mountain ash".

"Derek I could use your assistance" Chris said as he placed the needle into her jugular injecting the serum, Morale fought, and kicked, and stuttered before a red eyed Derek eyed her as prey and sunk his teeth into her slim arm. Morale convulsed in pain minutes before black goo started to ooze from her eyes and mouth, making a sick gurgling noise.

Addressing the two men holding down Morale, Chris spoke authoritatively: "take the car find a medical institution, enroll her underneath mystery diagnosis, leave now" "yes sir" the men said in unison. As Morale was hauled up the steps Lydia tended to each of her friends almost coaxing them into their healing process.

Once they were able to climb the steps from the basement Derek placed Isaac and Cora in his car along and Lydia guided Jackson and Erica to her's, "what about Peter?" Lydia breathed facing Chris "don't worry your pretty head about Peter, we'll take good care of him" he assured eying the school where several screams of agony could be heard.

"Lydia, once you get everything situated go to the hospital tell Scott the threat has been diffused and tell my daughter that I'll be there soon, I have a feeling my grandchild will make an appearance " with that he loaded his crossbow and marched back into the school. "Lyd, drop Erica and I off at my parent's place,they're in Ibiza for the month" Lydia complied driving the familiar route to his childhood home.

"Call me if you need anything okay?" Lydia asked walking with the couple to the door "we love you Lyd" Jackson whispered placing a chaste kiss to her forehead as Erica squeezed her into a tight hug Lydia smiled "I love you guys too" she whispered "We'll meet up at the hospital if Mcall junior pops out" Jackson said with a grin before retrieving his key Lydia nodded and drove off.

Upon entering the hospital she spotted a fresher looking version of Isaac and Cora "you two clean up well" she teased taking a seat next to Cora. "Isaac wanted to get some tests run on the baby, even though I know it's fine" she huffed to which Isaac scolded "you will thank me for this I'm not the enemy here Cora so-" "Mr. and Mrs. Hale-Lahey?" a nurse called Lydia's jaw dropped as she glanced at their ring fingers only just noticing the sparkler on Cora's and the simple band on Isaac's.

"You two are married?" she squealed in surprise Cora bit her lip and Isaac avoided her gaze. "We will talk about this later" Lydia scolded. After the couple walked to the exam room Lydia began to dose in her chair jumping awake when a stubbly chin brushed against her neck "hi" Derek whispered placing a peck to her lips "hi" Lydia said with a small teary eyed smile.

"Oh my god Derek!" she shrieked when she spotted his arm which was tucked securely in a sling "why isn't it healing?" she demanded, he only chuckled "it was broken when I walked in, guess I looked pretty banged up because they took me in first Isaac and Cora at least got to freshen up I got to look like hell, it's already healed" he demonstrated his point by slipping off the sling and stretching his arm.

"I was so scared" she gasped grabbing him into a fierce hug "you were amazing" he whispered running his fingers through her hair "he was so-" "Lydia! Derek!" Scott Mcall yelled across the waiting room "Allison is in labor!" Derek eyed Lydia who grabbed his hand and pulled him in Scott's direction "it never ends" Derek mumbled.


End file.
